In mobile communication and mobile computing systems, the combined need for digital and non-digital functionalities in an integrated system is driving a dual trend in system level integration.
One trend in system level integration is the concept of a system on chip (SOC). In a system on chip, functions (e.g., digital functions) are integrated on-chip. In these systems, the number of digital functions that may be integrated on-chip continues to increase as the number of transistors available on-chip increases. Another trend in system level integration is the functional diversification of semiconductor-based devices. Instead of implementing devices on one chip, the devices are implemented on multiple chips and integrated into one package, referred to as a system in package (SiP).
In a system on chip as well as a system in package, the embedded capacitors for providing the digital functions are built with metal layers. Furthermore, in a typical system, the conventional capacitors are not proximate to the active devices. This leads to larger area consumption and a more parasitic relationship. Conventional capacitor process technologies are also associated with a two-dimensional (2D) process. A FinFET process technology is associated with a three-dimensional (3D) process.